1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device, a fluid ejection method, and a medical apparatus using this fluid ejection device.
2. Related Art
A fluid ejection and severance control system for ejecting a pressurized fluid to sever a tissue is known in the related art. In this fluid ejection and severance control system, ejection power of a fluid is controlled by an output (pressure) of a pump. Pressure control methods for the pump may include a method in which a sensor for monitoring the flow rate and pressure of the pump or end effector is added, or a method in which an operator uses afoot switch to input an output change command to a console (see, for example, JP-A-2006-198409).
According to JP-A-2006-198409, when excising a target tissue with the end effector held in the hand, the operator can control ejection power but the degree of excision may vary depending on the way the end effector is moved. For example, in the case where a relatively broad range is to be cut superficially, the end effector needs to be moved finely. However, if the movement of the end effector is stopped, the cutting may become deep more than necessary. Meanwhile, in the case where a specific narrow part is to be excised, if the hand accidentally shakes, the ejected fluid may hit and excise other parts than the site to be excised. Thus, there is a problem that excision and incision cannot be carried out as the operator intends.